maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon
For the original, see TransBOREmores. This segment is a crossover of Transformers: Dark of the Moon and the Smurfs. This episode was a sequel to "TransBOREmores." This segment is from the episode TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred. Plot The scene begins with Sam Witwicky trying to get a job from the Company Inc. He says to Bruce Brazos that they need to hire him and to look at his resume. Bruce Brazos looks at the resume only to say that he can't hire Sam Witwicky because his resume includes "Transformers", "Transformers 2", "The Making of Transformers", "Behind the Transformers", and "CSI: Transformers" and he parked his truck in his office. The next scene goes to Sam Witwicky talking to the truck (Who is Optimus Prime). The truck transformers into Optimus Prime and he tells Sam Witwicky that he knew he had to stay home but he says the Decepticons are planning an attack and he couldn't find out how to get the TV off Video 3. Just then, a portal breaks through the roof and it begins to suck things in its vortex. Sam Witwicky asks what is it and Optimus Prime says that the Decepticons opened a portal using a pillar to transport more of their kind here. Bruce Brazos gets sucked in by the vortex but gets stuck in the hole making Sam Witwicky say that the hole's not big enough. Optimus Prime just then says that the Decepticons opened the wrong portal and instead of more Decepticons they opened the portal of The Smurfs. Just then, the Smurfs started to fall down and land while singing their theme song. Optimus Prime pulls out a gun and begins to shoot at the Smurfs. Sam Witwicky then says "But if the Smurfs ended up here, where did the Decepticons end up?" The next scene goes to Patrick Winslow getting a special delivery which turns out to be the Decepticons and made him shriek. The scene goes to the title "Transboremores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon" and resumes with Sam Witwicky and Patrick Winslow talking to each other on the phone in different backgrounds. Sam Witwicky (while his background includes Optimus Prime shooting the Smurfs) talks to Patrick Winslow about how he gets the Decepticons and how Sam Witwicky gets the Smurfs. Patrick Winslow talks about that he had to pay for shipping and Sam Witwicky said they will arrive at Manhattan, New York depending on traffic and hangs up. The scene goes to Patrick Winslow with the Decepticons and Megatron talking about they would destroy the city but Patrick Winslow says that Sam Witwicky is driving by Chicago so they have 12 hours to do anything. Laserbeak says he wants a sandwich and Megatron wants to go to Gray's Papaya which Soundwave agrees to. Meanwhile, on Sam Witwicky trip to Manhattan, New York he is getting instructions from Brainy Smurf, Papa Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf. However, they included a smurf in a sentence making it hard for Sam Witwicky to understand. Just then Optimus Prime tells him to make a "U-Smurf" and a frustrated Sam Witwicky talks about how he imagines what the Decepticons are doing to Patrick Winslow and the scene goes to him with the Decepticons and other tourists taking pictures in a tour bus. The tour guide explains they are at Upper West Side of Manhattan, which is home of the Lincoln Center and Central Park. Soundwave asks if it's the place where they shot "You've Got Mail" and the tour guide says he thinks so and that makes the Decepticons take more pictures. The next scene goes to Sam Witwicky trying to fix his car and hurts his back. Optimus Prime in the car rolls down his window and asks Sam Witwicky if he fixed the car yet. Sam Witwicky asks Optimus Prime why he is in the car because he is a car. Optimus Prime corrects him by saying he is a truck and calling him a "Know-it-all" and rolls the window back up. The scene goes to Sam Witwicky still working on his car and says that the Decepticons must have destroyed New York by now and the next scene goes to Patrick Winslow talking to the Decepticons how they will like "Wicked". But Megatron says he wanted to see "Jersey Boys" instead. Laserbeak just noticed Original Ray's and the Decepticon walks towards it. On the next scene, it shows Sam Witwicky and the gang stuck in traffic because he has to pay $1.00 to the toll guy. The problem is that none of them have any money (And the Smurfs try to hide it too). After that it goes to the Decepticons with souvenirs walking with Patrick Winslow. Laserbeak talks about if they wake up early they can see the Museum of Modern Art and the Metropolitan Museum of Art together. They got stopped by Sam Witwicky, Optimus Prime and the Smurfs in their pathway. Sam Witwicky tells them they will go back to where they belong. Megatron thought he meant "Jersey Boys" but Sam Witwicky meant back to their planet. He asks Brainy for the portal control but Optimus Prime tells Sam Witwicky that when he asked him to pick up Brainy at the truck stop, he accidentally forgot to do that. The scene goes to Brainy in Youngstown, Ohio, freeezing and shivering, and trying to get a ride. Sam Witwicky asks what now and Patrick Winslow said he got an idea. He goes to Thor and Jane Foster and asks Thor if he could take his hammer and Thor lets him. Patrick Winslow uses the hammer and smashes in the ground creating a rainbow leading to a portal. He then pushes the Decepticons and the Smurfs with the hammer and they went in the portal and vanished. Sam Witwicky said they did it but they don't know where Optimus Prime is. The scene goes to Optimus Prime playing with his feet on the piano with Josh Baskin. They were playing "Chopsticks" but accidentally Optimus Prime steps on Josh Baskin's foot hurting it. The scene ends with Optimus Prime running away. References *Transformers *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *CSI *Star Trek *Back to the Future *Planet of the Apes *Masters of the Universe *Jake Gyllenhaal *Portal *Chicago, Illinois *Gray's Papaya *Upper West Side *Manhattan, New York *Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts *Central Park *You've Got Mail *Wicked *Jersey Boys *Ray's Pizza *Cars *Museum of Modern Art *Metropolitan Museum of Art *Youngstown, Ohio *Thor *Big *Chopsticks MAD References *TransBOREmores *Fast Hive *Konan the Kardashian *ArTHOR *Cowboys & Alien Force *Avenger Time Characters *Sam Witwicky *Bruce Brazos *Optimus Prime *Smurfs *Patrick Winslow *Megatron *Laserbeak *Soundwave *Papa Smurf *Brainy Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Tour Guide *Mater *Man in toll booth *Thor *Jane Foster *Josh Baskin Transcript (Scene begins outside a building that a sign says "Company Inc. Now Hiring!") (Scene goes inside to show Sam Witwicky talking to somebody) Sam Witwicky: But you've got to hire me! (Scene backs out to show a man at the computer) Just look at my resume! (Scene goes to Bruce Brazo's face while he reads Sam Witwicky's resume) Bruce Brazo: Let's see- "Transformers", "Transformers 2", "The Making of Transformers", "Behind the Transformers", "CSI: Transformers". You call that a resume? I can't hire you. (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: Why? Because they're all bad? (Scene goes to Bruce Brazo) Bruce Brazo: No, because you parked a truck in my office. (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky and zooms out to show a truck in Bruce Brazo's office with its horn honking) (Sam Witwicky walks up to the truck) Sam Witwicky: Optimus! (The truck transforms into Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime: Sam, I know you said stay at home, but the Decepticons are planning an attack. Plus, I couldn't figure out how to get the TV off Video 3. (A portal appears in the top of the building's roof and begins to swirl around and suck things in it) (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: What's that? (Scene backs out to show Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime: I told you! The Decepticons used this pillar to open a portal and are transporting more of their kind here. (Bruce Brazo gets sucked in by the portal) Bruce Brazo: Aaah! (Scene goes to Bruce Brazo still screaming but then gets stuck by the portal's opening) (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: It's not very big. (Scene goes to Optimus Prime who is holding something) Optimus Prime: Oh no! They must have opened the wrong portal, (Scene goes to Optimus Prime's portal control) and instead of Cybertron, hit... (Scene goes down to show Smurfs with a green light next to it) Smurfs. (Scene goes to the portal with Smurfs falling out of it singing their theme song) (Scene goes to the floot where Optimus Prime is shooting the Smurfs with a gun) First Smurf: Aah! Second Smurf: Aah! (Scene zooms in on Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: But if the Smurfs ended up here, where did the Decepticons end up? (Scene goes to Patrick Winslow in his bedrobe standing near the door with a package) Patrick Winslow: Special delivery? (Package starts to shake and out comes Megatron and the 2 other Decepticons) (Scene goes to Patrick Winslow looking scared) Patrick Winslow: (Shrieking) (Scene goes to the title card "TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Moon" with BLUE popping up before Moon making the title say "TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon") (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky and Patrick Winslow on the phone) Sam Witwicky: All right, so you got the Transformers and I got the Smurfs. Patrick Winslow: Yeah, but I also had to pay for shipping. Sam Witwicky: The point is, we need to switch, I'll be right there. Depending on traffic. (Patrick Winslow and Sam Witwicky hang up and scene goes to Patrick Winslow's scene and the Decepticons) Megatron: OK, Decepticons. (Scene zooms in on him) Destroying the city should take five minutes. Patrick Winslow: Five minutes? (Scene goes to Patrick Winslow) Sam's driving from Chicago. You got like 12 hours to kill. (Scene goes to the Decepticons) Laserbeak: Well...I can go for a sandwich. Soundwave: Sure. Megatron: Gray's Papaya. Soundwave: Yeah. (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky driving in his yellow car with Smurfs on his shoulders and then goes to the frontside view) Brainy Smurf: You're going to want to make a smurf at the next smurf. Papa Smurf: No, not a smurf, a smurf! (Scene goes up to show Grouchy Smurf on Sam Witwicky's head) Grouchy Smurf: Oh, we missed the smurf. (Scene backs out) Sam Witwicky: I don't understand what you're saying! (Optimus Prime appears on the right side of Sam Witwicky) Optimus Prime: Sam, you'd better make a U-smurf. Sam Witwicky: Ugh! I can't even imagine what the Decepticons are doing to that poor guy in New York right now. (Scene goes to the Decepticons on a tour bus taking pictures with other tourists and Patrick Winslow) Tour Guide: And this is the Upper West Side of Manhattan, home of Lincoln Center and Central Park. (Scene zooms in on Soundwave) Soundwave: Is this where they shot "You've Got Mail?" Tour Guide: I think so. (Scene backs out to show the Decepticons and other tourists taking pictures) Decepticons: Oooh! (Scene goes to a hard-working Sam Witwicky with smudges on his face trying fix the car with a car lever) Sam Witwicky: (Grunts) (Sam Witwicky's back cracks a little and scene goes to the left to show Optimus Prime in the car) Optimus Prime: (While pulling the window down) Hey, get that fixed yet? Sam Witwicky: Why are you still in the car? In fact, why are you even in a car? You are a car! (Scene zooms in on Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime: I'm a truck, Mr. Know-It-All. (Optimus Prime puts the window back and scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: Those Decepticons have probably destroyed New York by now. (Scene goes to the Decepticons and Patrick Winslow) Patrick Winslow: I told you, you guys would like "Wicked". Megatron: I still think we should have seen "Jersey Boys". Laserbeak: Ooh, Original Ray's! (The Decepticons walk to the left of the scene and the scene goes to Sam Witwicky in traffic with car horns honking and stopping at a poll) (The scene zooms in on the toll booth to show a man gesturing a sign for money and scene goes to Sam Witwicky who is annoyed) Sam Witwicky: You've got to be kidding me. None of you have any money? (Scene goes to the 3 Smurfs trying to look away and not pay attention to Sam Witwicky's comment) (Scene goes to the Decepticons covered with souvenirs and Patrick Winslow walking on the sidewalk) Laserbeak: So if we wake up early, can we go to Moma and the Met? (Scene backs out to show Optimus Prime and Sam Witwicky in their way) Sam Witwicky: Freeze, Decepticons. I'm sending you off to where you should have gone in the first place! (Scene zooms in on Megatron) Megatron: "Jersey Boys"? (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: No. What? No! Back to your planet. Brainy, (Scene backs out to show all) hand me the portal control. Optrimus Prime: Oh, (Scene zooms in on him) remember back at the truck stop when you told me to get Brainy because we were leaving? Well, I didn't do that. (Scene goes to Brainy in the snow of Youngstown, Ohio shivering and signaling a sign for a car) (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky and Patrick Winslow) Sam Witwicky: Great! Now how are we going to open up a bridge to another world? Patrick Winslow: I know! (Scene goes to a cafe where Thor and Jane Foster sitting on a table while Thor drinks his cup and smashes it in the ground) (Patrick Winslow comes from the left side of the scene) Patrick Winslow: Hey, Thor! Can I borrow that hammer? Thor: Sure. (Patrick Winslow takes Thor's hammer and slams it in the ground causing a rainbow leading to a portal) (Scene goes to the Decepticons and The Smurfs with Patrick Winslow) Patrick Winslow: Everyone, back where you came from. (Patrick throws the Decepticons and kicks the Smurfs into the portal causing them to leave and the portal to vanish) (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky and Patrick Winslow) Sam Witwicky: We finally did it. Wait, (Scene backs out) where's Optimus? (Scene goes to Optimus Prime and Josh Baskin playing "Chopsticks" on the piano with their feet) (Optimus Prime accidentally steps on Josh Baskin's foot) Crowd: Ooh! Josh Baskin: (Screaming and Groaning) (Optimus Prime runs away and segment ends) Trivia *The sign outside the company said "Company Inc. Now Hiring!" *The resume of Sam Witwicky said 1. Transformers 2. Transformers 2 3. The Making of Transformers 4. Behind the Transformers 5. CSI: Transformers *Places listed on the portal list were: 1. Cybertron 2. Asgard 3. Vulcan 4. Cyber-Net 5. 1955 6. Ape Planet (aka Earth) 7. Eternia 8. J. Gyllenhaal's House 9. A. Science (Apeture Science) 10. Smurfs *Optimus Prime shot two Smurfs when they landed. *The Decepticons included Megatron, Soundwave, and Laserbeak. *The Smurfs included Brainy Smurf (who got left behind in Youngstown, Ohio), Papa Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf. *They kept saying "Smurf" in the sentence as they gave directions. *Other than the Decepticons, there were two tourists in the tour bus. *Sam Witwicky had two large black marks on his head when he was fixing the car. *Mater appeared in traffic when Sam Witwicky had no money to pay for the Toll. *The toll was $1.00 and yet no one had any money. *The Smurfs didn't appear when Sam Witwicky and Optimus Prime first stopped the Decepticons and Patrick Winslow but after Sam Witwicky asks Brainy for the portal control, Papa Smurf and Grouchy Smurf appeared. *Jane Foster looked like she was in ArTHOR. *Antagonists: the Decepticons *Smurfette did not appear in this. *The car Sam Witwicky drives looks similar to DJ's Dad's car from Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *The music playing when Patrick Winslow sends the Decepticons, Papa Smurf and Grouchy Smurf back where they came is similar to Konan the Kardashian. *The tour guide had the same face from Mouse M.D., Ko-Bee Movie, The Social Netjerk, Super 80's and Cowboys & Alien Force. *The series never aired a TransBOREmores 2. *In the beginning of the movie segment, there was music playing from Avenger Time. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts